The Kudou Dark Horse
by mangoontherun
Summary: Sumi gets desperate from hunger and decides to kidnap somebody and ransom for money. But what happens when she reveals her abilities to those seeking power. What would a somewhat crazy pervert homosexual do when she is offered a chance by one of the ten master clans?
1. The rise - chapter 1

In the middle of the park a little girl, sits on a bench deep in thought. Wearing a gray cat hoodie that has seen better days and shorts coated in a layer of dirt. Her intense blue eyes staring at the ground as her dark blue hair, that has lost its shine, lays against her shoulders. Her name is Sumi.

As she lets out a sigh as she thinks to herself...

 _FUCK! FUCK. FUUUUUUUUUUCK. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fucking HUNGRY. So FUCKING HUNGRRRRRY. When was the last time i ate?. Yesterday? 18 hours ago?... doesn't matter I need food. How to get food?_

 **Money = food**

As the she comes to the conclusion she closes her eyes and sighs again as she goes back into deep thought

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUU CCCCCCCCCCCCCC K! How to make fucking money? How to make easy fucking money? Who has made the most money in the last week? Wait a second didn't they make like a billion yen last week from taking somebody? Yea. FUCKING YES!_

 **Kidnapping = money = food**

Suddenly her head snaps up, her eyes shining with cash signs blinking in their place.

 _Fucking easy! I'll just take someone and demand like a lot of cash! Just do what they did and cha Ching I get the cash._

She starts to scan her surroundings and she finds her target. A small girl about a little smaller than herself.

 _The perfect fucking target! Nice long wavy black hair, snow white skin complexion, smooth white legs, and she looks my type! Seems like my fucking luck has turned around! What a great fucking day! I just go invisible and snatch her from under those guys' noses!_

As she gets up never losing sight of her target, she manipulates the edios to start manipulating the molecules in her body to vibrate at high speeds fading in and out of sight _,_ and with no hesitation she goes into a dead sprint towards the girl.

As she reaches her target, she separates her 2 fingers into a makeshift Tasers using the electricity produced from her molecular manipulation and knocks the girl out and carries her older her shoulder. Suddenly multiple people start shouting at her "Hey!" "Stop!" "Someone has the girl! Call the police!" "Somebody stop that person!" As she's sprints her way across the park and over the fence. She brings her hands and squeezes the knocked out girls butt hard.

 _O MY FUCKING GOD there are so fucking soft!_

As she runs the other way she rubs her face against the girl's butt as she makes her way away from the group of guys in suits chasing her.

Suddenly in front of her, a woman typing on her CAD as her hands start to sprout electricity lunges at her, but before any contact could be made the girl jumps up and warps to the top of a building.

 **Fujibayashi Kyouko POV**

 _I can't believe that. The time I have off from my school work gets interrupted because someone decides the kidnap mayumi._

As Kyouko catches up with the invisible kidnapper she gets her CAD ready and starts the spell so she can stop the person. As i lunge at the person, the invisibility wears off as the she jumps off the ground, and disappeared. I stare in disbelief as a girl 8 year old girl disappears and reappears towards the top of a building with Mayumi.

 **Sumi POV**

 _That was Fucking close. That ladies hand was like sparking, with FUCKING ELECTRICITY GOD DAMMIT! It's a good thing I use electricity and the best fucking luck to discover that teleporting idea a few days ago. Well I still have the girl._

As long as I can see where I need to go I can open a small portal like thing to there. The thing i remember using requires me to know where i am going and have a visual so i need to know. Using the my fucking awesome eyes i can use the information my body is made up or edios and transport within my range or sight, but my more importantly...I bring my hand up and squeeze the squishy yet soft butt of the girl I had just kidnaped.

 _Still fucking soft._

As I look down at the gathering people below me. I shout "A DOLLAR MEAL OR WE WILL BOTH JUMP OFF THE BUILDING!"

 **Fujibayashi Kyouko POV**

As i stare at the girl who had just done the impossible and performed some type of form of teleportation with a very crude type of magic. My mind was racing on how to get that girl as she smart that girl was or if she was an artificially created magician, or if she was even a prodigy. All i knew at the moment was that the girl was a gem and that she could replace the kudou family heir who was ill. Then the said girl squeezes mayumi's butt and with a satisfied look she turns to gaze below at us. She suddenly shouts "A DOLLAR MEAL OR WE WILL BOTH JUMP OFF THE BUILDING!" OK maybe i was overthink the whole genius thing, because all i see is an idiot and a pervert but we will see- *Ring* "hello this is Fujibayashi kyouko" "This is Kudou Retsu" "Grandfather how are you? I am quite busy at the moment-" "I know but try to get the girl. She might be able to help us with one of our problems at the moment. I am coming over to help secure her" "OK grandfather i will see you soon".

 **Sumi POV**

 _I've been up on the building for a fucking hour in the cold and still no money. Ah. It seems the girl I kidnaped woke up...it seems they need some incentive to get me my money._

I look down with a crazy looked as i open my mouth and shout, "FUCK IT! WERE BOTH GOING TO JUMP OFF THE FUCKING BUILDING IF I DON'T GET MY DOLLAR MEAL!"

As I look over to the girl she has her eyes looking at me as if i was crazy. Before I can do anything smoke exploded around us. Coughing I shout "WAIT TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU! YOU FUCKING RETARDS!" Suddenly a sharp pain hits me in the back and as i turn around I see another copy of me staring at me and then the world goes black... shit.

 **What do you guys think so far?**

 **Sumi has an elemental sight. She uses it to manipulate the edios without a Cad. She also appears a bit loopy and a pervert at heart. The last scene is Kudou Retsu using his "parade magic to create a copy of Sumi. This is done so that sumi is accepted into the Kudou family because one of the problems is the current heir is very ill due to genetics.**

 **What do you guys think is going to happen next chapter? I was thinking of a time skip or go in a little more depth on what is happening after she is inducted into the clan. She will meet Mayumi more to create the relationship and if I do a time skip it will be to their first year of high school.**

 **Changed a few things because i did not want my character to fly but to use the warp ability from the protoss in starcraft 2 LOV**


	2. The rise Chapter 2

**Unknown location**

Walking into a room connected with another room by a one side mirror the man coughs to catch the attention of the people occupying it. "Sir, the girl has just woken up. Would like like us to preceded with the interrogation?" "Yes go ahead"

 **Sumi**

First thing I noticed is that i am on a bed. Giving out a groan I take in my surroundings and notice that I am in one of those cheesy interrogation rooms. The first thing on my mind is to escape but my curiosity gets the better of me and I decided to wait before I make my valient effort to escape this fucking sad excuse of a interrogation room.

Suddenly the only door opens and a intimidating guy walks through."I need you to ask a few questions."

With that i decided to fuck with this retards. In the innocent cute voice i manage to make. "please go easy on me, it's my first time."~

The man ignores me and continues. the man ask "What is your name?" I decided I wanted to know what i had gotten myself into and continued to play along. "Sumi". He raises and eyebrow and ask if i had a last name and i shook my head for the universal sign of no. He then precedes to ask me the rest of his questions which consisted of:

"Did you know what you have done?"

Bringing out the tears in my eyes i squeak out "make money?"

"How did you perform your magic without a Cad?"

I decided this is the part where i will start fucking with them. "You mean this?" With that deciding that i had enough used one of my abilities that allows me to teleport from point A to point B.

This works as long as I fulfill the following conditions that i have learned through trial and error. This technique is the the long distance version of the portal technique. I need the have a marker somewhere that i can open up to. preferably put it somewhere that will not change and and something easy to remember because if I fucking screw up it's hard to fix and that's why it's usually a empty room or closet.

 **On the other side of the mirror**

"Make money? i think she's trying to cover up. she's could be possibly working for a terrorist group if not more."

"She could be working for the Great Asian Alliance."

As the the group of people brain try to figure out the motive the real. Kudou Retsu was wondering how does she know magic, how can she use it, what spells did she use. Retsu says " ask her how she can perform magic without a Cad as the spells she used was definitely advanced."

"How did you perform your magic without a Cad?"

She then gives us the man an eye smile and says "You mean this?"

Kudou Retsu can only watch in shock as the girl in question disappears as a beam of light hits her from above and she fades away. As everyone in the room is in shock he ask "Can we still track her?"

"yes sir, we injected a tracker in her while she was asleep."

"Then let us go capture her."

 **Abandoned factory**

 **Sumi**

 _Well shit._

As she stares at the small tracer that was placed in her arm she can only laugh at herself.

 _well I am fucked they know i am here. Well might as well destroy and prepare for the fucking chores of the day. I haven't had any action in awhile if i think it about it. Oh well might as well prepare for the guest._

Looking out through the window as 10 black Van pull in with all types of people pouring out. The one that stood at the most was a beautiful blond hair woman and an old man who's giving out the 'I am a badass' aura. Sumi closes her eyes and thinks to herself.

 _In this case scenario I would be figuring out how to take the old man out, buuuuuuut the woman had a higher priority on the list. I mean look at those fucking tits. Shes packing the fire power right there. So let's figure how to i can squeeze them and i can worry about everything else later._

As she opens her eyes they are replaced by a glowing blue iris with and a pure white pupil.

 **Outside the factory**

 **Kudou Retsu**

 _She must have known we were coming seeing how the tracker got destroyed. Watching the footage from the interrogation and the kidnapping I think that her dumb pervert persona is a trick to hide her true nature. I guess that's why i set the bait._

He then gives the order to begin the search and capture.

 **Sumi**

listening to their footsteps as they come moving through the factory i could feel the adrenalin in my body. Moving into position i wait for them to come to me.

after a couple of minutes the first few guys rush into the room. As they look at me i had my eyes closed and they started to demand that i surrender and get on my knees. After a minute they start to type on their CADs. Snapping my fingers they explode in a shower of blood. 'Feedback', the spell which i created myself. It only works of magicians and is more effective the stronger they are. It redirects the flow of Psion into the magician's body at the same time casting a spell which accelerates the production of blood into the body causing the body to explode from the too much blood in the body. The counter to magicians who are stronger than me fuckers.

 **Kudou Retsu**

It's been a few minutes and only term i can use to describe the scene, and 'absolute blood bath'. Observing the girl doesn't do much as the only movement for the whatever spell activation is a snap of her fingers. The outcome is a exploding bodies. Somehow she is using pistons but no activation sequence or any movement around her.

 _How interesting let's see if she has anything else up her sleeve._


End file.
